Chase Away My Demons
by toHellwithConsequence
Summary: His time in hell tormenting him, Lucifer finds himself alone with a burdened mind. But luckily he's not on his own for long, and maybe he'll never be alone again. Oneshot. Just a cute Deckerstar moment. Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer.


**Hiya! Just a cute oneshot I had to share! (I'm complete Deckerstar trash and really need this ship to set sail soon, but for now fanfics will have to do.) I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing, so any tips would be awesome and very much appreciated. This is complete for now, but who knows, maybe my muse will strike. Enjoy! Xo -SF**

He sat at the piano, his fingers aimlessly wandering over the keys. The room was left in darkness, and though he knew it was late, the passage of time did not have his attention. In fact if he had been paying attention perhaps he would have realized that he wasn't even playing a song, simply random notes, but as it was his focus was elsewhere.

In fact his mind was drawing up unbidden images from another life. Fire and pain, loud noises. Usually the piano could calm the echoing screams in his head, but not tonight. Instead the images flashed before his mind nearly too fast for his brain to comprehend. Memories of the most terrible things he had seen humans do to one another. Reminders of heat and pain and fury.

Lucifer had always been angry in hell. It baffled and infuriated him that these creatures, who had so much potential, squandered it with the most pointless and terrible of sins. They had free will, choice, minds, bodies, souls, they even had the unconditional love of the father he once tried so hard to please.

Yet, so many ended up in his domain for an eternity of pain. And he suffered with them.

This above all was the reason he had left. The constant pain and agony, even if they deserved it, weighed upon his mind. But there was also a part of him that wondered, thirsted for the knowledge of these mortals. What could be so tempting as to lead them to him? To lead them to commit sin? So he was here now. Living among them. And there was much temptation, much more than he anticipated. But there was also a lot of good. He saw people helping one another, heard the deepest desires of some who were selfless, and saw others give without expectation. It was a lovely change from hell, seeing the good in people, as different as night and day.

Alas sometimes, on nights like tonight, the horrors of hell caught up with him. Unable to focus his mind upon all the good things he saw, his thoughts tormented him instead. He would find his mind burdened with questions and musings for hours, unable to calm the terrors he had witnessed. It would seem this mortal body and mind betrayed him often in this regard.

It was then he noticed that he was crying, his fingers upon the piano still, the room dark and cold and silent.

And suddenly he felt a hand settle uncertainly on his shoulder.

For only a moment he nearly lost control, turned automatically to the defense. Forgetting that he was not back in hell, where both demons and tortured souls were out for his blood. But then he caught a whiff of flowers, her perfume enveloping him as her arms hugged him to her lithe form. Chloe. It was as if she had the magic ability to appear when he needed her most. His guardian angel. Immediately, his mind quieted and the demons slunk away.

"Lucifer! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes scanning over him like a worried mother would her child, searching for a physical pain. But the only pain she found was in his eyes.

"Ahh, Detective," he chuckled softly, quickly and subtly erasing his tears, "I must say, what a welcome surprise. Miss me already? It's only been an hour darling."

She ignored his teasing and he saw her eyes narrow, clearly determining whether or not to question him. He pulled her down to sit on the piano bench next to him and shook his head ever so slightly. She sighed in defeat, knowing not to push him.

"Maze is having a movie marathon with Trixie. I thought she didn't like children?"

He smiled at her attempt to distract him.

"Neither of us do really. But I must say, your spawn isn't hardly as annoying as others, Detective."

"Gee, thanks," Chloe responded dryly, rolling her eyes.

Chuckling, he silently thanked Father for her presence.

"Why are you here though?" He suddenly realized that she had probably only meant to stop by, not get suckered by his foolish weeping.

"Oh umm, well I just figured since Maze and Trixie were busy I'd... stop by." Her eyes were downcast, and he realized she was actually worried he would turn her away.

His heart gave a painful thump.

"Well of course Detective! You're always welcome. But what did you have in mind? I have a few ideas with which we could pass the time of course."

He smirked at her, unable to refrain from tossing out that last part. His smirk quickly turned to a look of mock outrage as Chloe smacked at his arm, earning him a laugh from the blonde.

It was in that moment he allowed himself to appreciate her beauty. Not just her physical beauty, doe shaped greenish blue eyes and full lips, her blonde hair a halo cascading around her face, and still looking gorgeous even in old jeans and a sweater. He also payed mind to her true beauty, the concern for him still lingering in her eyes, and the shy little smile only he was lucky enough to see.

Her soul beauty.

Her laugh made his heart feel strange, almost as if it were trying to fly away, and without thinking he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. He tilted her head up so that her eyes met his and smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Thank you Chloe."

He saw her eyes widen at the sincerity and conviction in his voice, taken aback by the sudden serious moment.

"For what?"

Her confusion was adorable.

"For everything."

"Wait.. I don't understand."

He took a deep breath. His hand still resting against her cheek, her hand holding onto his wrist, their bodies shifting towards each other on the bench. Her wide eyes searched his dark ones.

"Your kindness, your smile and laughter, your trust. For allowing me to be a cop with you, to be normal, to be human."

"Oh Lucifer," she seemed flustered, her cheeks flushing and eyes downcast once more, "You don't need to thank me for that. We're partners.

His conviction remained. He did not know what it was he felt when he was with her. Positive emotions were still a mystery he was trying to solve. But he did know one thing and he needed her to understand.

"No Detective. Listen."

His other hand came up, his fingers tangling in the wispy curls at the base of her neck, his other hand still on her cheek, cradling her face in his hands. He waited until her eyes met his and made himself more vulnerable than ever.

"You are my happiness, Chloe."

And he saw that she understood. Eyes already glassy with emotion at his words, widened at the sound of her name, which he so rarely used. And the next thing he knew, her lips were against his and she tasted of sunshine and happiness and warmth, her arms around his neck and her fingers running through his hair. His one hand stayed locked in her curls, holding her against him, and his other fell to the small of her back, urging her closer.

He groaned as, what felt like seconds later, she gently pulled back leaving her lips still barely brushing his. Her eyes locked on his and she whispered against his mouth.

"Say it again."

She didn't need to clarify. He smiled and murmured her name like a prayer as he kissed his angel once more.


End file.
